


Wild Swans

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-12
Updated: 2006-03-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: 6 Swans 6 sweaters made of nettles. 1 boy who must knit them all in slience. A QAF fairy tale.





	Wild Swans

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Once upon a time in a far off kingdom there lived seven brothers. They were the young princes of the realm. More often than not they would get into great mischief, all but the youngest who was quiet, sweet and shy. He spent his days drawing beautiful pictures. One day the brothers entered the forbidden forest and got up to no good. What brought the witch from her secret dwelling was Ethan’s horrible violin playing. The noise assaulted her ears. Then she discovered that Blake had stolen her stash. To add insult to injury Hunter, being full of himself, offended her greatly. She cast a great and powerful spell turning each of the horrible boys into swans. When she came to the littlest prince she paused. She couldn’t turn such a beautiful boy into a swan so she spared him. With tears in his eyes he gave her his latest drawing.

“I’m sorry. They had to be taught a lesson. What was done can be undone but I can’t tell you how.”

“Then how will I help my brothers?”

“If you listen you will learn. I wish you well.” Then the witch disappeared into the forest.

Justin sat on a stump drawing his legs up hugging them to his chest. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He was left all alone and he didn’t know what to do about his brothers. Suddenly a little faerie zinged by his nose, her gossamer wings caught the light of the setting sun.

“I know how you can set your brothers free.”

“You do?” Justin was filled with hope. 

The faerie perched on his shoulder. “Yes, but the task maybe too difficult for you.”

“Please I have to try; they are my brothers.”

“Very well, under the full moon you must gather nettles then crush them to make yarn. You must knit six sweaters, one for each of your brothers. All the while you must not utter one single word of complaint. If you do your brothers will remain swans forever.”

Justin’s head dropped to his hands. It was a difficult task but not entirely impossible. He had to try no matter what.

“One last thing, you cannot go home till your task is done.”

Justin nodded. “How do I get started? When does it begin?”

“Tonight is a full moon. As you pick the first nettle you must not say a word after. Follow me I’ll show you where you can stay.”

Justin followed the fluttering faerie through the deep dark woods. She led him to a little hovel. It had all the basic necessities. There was a small bed and chair. In the corner there was a place for a fire when it grew cold. The faerie kissed him goodbye but promised to be near.

As the moon rose high in the sky the field of nettles was illuminated by its glow. He took a breath and plucked the first one. It pricked his finger and blood pooled on the pad of his finger. Justin winced but kept going. He piled the nettles in a basket that he found in his new dwelling. He worked tirelessly all through the night getting pricked by the painful nettles. When dawn came he hauled the basket into his little house. Justin smiled when he saw that the faeries had brought some salve for his hands. He tended to his bloody fingers then crawled into bed to sleep.

When Justin awoke mid afternoon he found a small breakfast waiting for him. There were wild berries and a bit of bread. He ate it gratefully then began to crush the pile of nettles into yarn. He plucked off the leaves then crushed them flat. It was some of the hardest work he had ever done. When night fell again he went out to collect more nettles. He wanted to be sure he would have plenty to make all those sweaters. Justin went out again on the last full moon of the month to gather still more nettles.

Justin worked in near silence. The only sound that he made was the crushing of the nettles. Right from the start he gave up protecting his hands; there was no help for that. As he worked the nettles into yarn he rolled them up into big thorny balls and placed them into the basket. The faeries brought him all the berries they could find and whatever else they could nick from humans who left their food unattended. When he was feeling especially down they danced and sang their little faerie songs. They weren’t satisfied till they could get Justin to smile. One of Justin’s bright smiles was just as powerful as any faerie magic.

Justin wasn’t by any means familiar with knitting. In the beginning it was very slow going. At times it seemed hopeless that he would ever make any progress. As time went on his knitting needles clicked together at a faster pace. Years went by. From sun up to sun down Justin knitted in silence with only the company of a handful of faeries. What hurt Justin the most besides the nettles was that he had no time to devote to his drawing. Even if he did, his poor bruised and bloody fingertips couldn’t hold a bit of charcoal. His hair grew longer till it brushed at his shoulders. There was a stack of finished sweaters in the basket. Soon he would be done and the spell would be broken.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The newly crowned king was out riding with his friend Michael. Much to Brian’s annoyance Michael kept quizzing him on his need to marry.

“So what are you going to do? Your mother wants to ensure that you will be married soon.”

“Don’t worry about it, Mikey I’ll find someone soon.”

“What if we….”

Brian didn’t even glance at Michael. “No, Mikey I won't marry you. Your place is being my friend. Let me handle who I choose to marry.”

Michael struggled to keep silent. He knew Brian wouldn’t want to hear anymore of what he had to say. He couldn’t understand why Brian would want to choose someone else when he could choose him. In his musings he lost Brian on the path.

Brian decided he was in the mood to take the path less traveled so to speak. The forest seemed to call to him. He wanted to take his mind off his impending marriage hunt. Brian knew he would have to choose soon but he also wanted to make sure he chose wisely. Brian was so lost in thought he was surprised when he came to a little cottage right in the middle of nowhere. He drew up his horse when he saw the blonde boy sitting outside; he appeared to be knitting. Brian dismounted and approached him. His heart caught as he gazed into two beautiful clear, blue eyes.

“Hello, are you out here all by yourself?” 

Justin shied away from the tall man. He’d had no human contact in nearly six years. He was nearly done with his task and he didn’t need the temptation to speak. He remained silent wishing the man would just go away and yet he wanted him very much to stay.

“What’s your name, boy?”

Justin put a hand to his throat and shook his head indicating he couldn’t speak.”

“You can’t talk, or you won’t?” Brian circled him looking him over. He clapped loudly startling Justin. “Well I guess you're not deaf too.”

Justin gave him a withering glare which caused Brian to chuckle. Brian wasn’t certain but he had a feeling that this peasant boy could be the one. He’d never felt such strong feelings for someone so quickly. On the plus side, if this boy was unable to speak he couldn’t demand much from him.

“Are you alone out here?”

Justin nodded yes.

“Then you’ll come back with me to the castle. I wouldn’t feel right leaving you out here all by yourself.”

Justin shook his head violently and backed away.

“What do you mean, no? You can’t tell me you’d prefer to stay out here in this hovel than in a castle with your own room. I’m the king. I could order you to come with me.”

Justin’s eyes widened as he became a bit panicked. When Brian saw the look of fear cross the boy’s face he regretted his gruff words.

“You don’t have to fear me. I won’t hurt you. I want to protect you.”

Justin bit his lip in thought. He didn’t know why this man, the king, was being so persistent. He wouldn’t be breaking any rules if he went with him but it would be harder to keep silent with a bunch of people around.

“I won’t take no for an answer,” Brian said sweetly. “I’ve got nothing better to do today. I can wait.”

Justin rolled his eyes and finally nodded. He gestured that he would be one moment. He didn’t have much in possessions so he packed up the five and a half sweaters in his basket.

“I’m Brian, King of the clan Kinney. I suppose you can’t tell me your name?”

Justin shook his head sadly. Brian smirked “Don’t worry I’m sure I’ll think of something to call you.” Justin gave him a rather amused look.

Brian attached Justin’s bundle to his horse. He mounted then leaned down to help Justin mount. He pulled Justin up in front of him, his arms going easily around the smaller boy. Brian tugged his cloak around them both as the air grew chilly. Justin relaxed into the warmth. He didn’t know why but he kind of liked this man. Brian had to stifle a groan as his groin was in constant contact with the blonde’s bottom. As they rode back to the castle they inevitably ran into Mikey.

“Brian, where the fuck have you been and who the hell is that?”

“Hey Mikey, nice to see you too. I found this little blonde in the woods. I’m taking him back to the castle.

Michael sputtered, “Why would you do that?”

“Don’t question me, Mikey. Besides he could be the answer to my little problem.”

“What!” Michael screeched. “You can’t be serious.”

Brian shrugged “I’m keeping an open mind.”

Justin listened to the two men exchange words. He wondered what they were talking about and what he had to do with it. Right off he sensed a bad vibe from Michael; he didn’t trust the weasel like man.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

When they approached the castle Justin felt a little homesick for his own castle. He had to admit it would be nice living in a castle again. Brian dismounted and lifted Justin down. Justin clutched his bundle to his chest. Brian barked out orders for the stable boys to take care of his horse. Brian led Justin into the great hall. He summoned Debbie one of his maids and Emmett his faithful servant. 

“Debbie I’d like you to prepare the chamber off from my room and Emmett I want you to prepare a bath, the boy is staying with us. Oh, and have some clothing made for him, something blue to match those gorgeous eyes.”

Debbie fawned over the boy. “Oh, he’s a sweet little thing. What’s your name?”

“He can’t speak, Deb. Any ideas for a name? I can’t keep calling him boy.”

“Oh the poor thing. Sunshine he is definitely pure sunshine.”

Justin couldn’t help smiling one of his brilliant smiles. His cheeks tinged pink. Brian’s heart leapt when he saw that devastating smile. “Sunshine it is. I want you to extend every courtesy to Sunshine here. I’m considering the idea that he may be the one.”

Debbie pressed a hand to her chest trying to hold in her tears and Emmett clapped and did a little dance of joy. Michael stood fuming in the corner as everyone fawned over the blonde little runt. Justin was confused as to what everyone was talking about. He could be the one for what? What did he have to do?”

Brian cleared his throat. “I said I was considering it. Now, don’t you two have something to do?”

They scattered to carry out the king's orders.

“Sunshine, go with Emmett. He’ll show you to your room and see to your needs. I’ll check on you later.”

Brian sat at the great table with his feet up in front of the fire. He signaled to one of the maids to bring him some ale. Brian needed time to think. He never expected to have feelings for the person he married. There was something about Sunshine that captured his heart.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

In the east wing Emmett couldn’t stop chattering to Justin who was feeling a bit overwhelmed. His room was huge and beautiful. The bed looked very comfortable. A bath was prepared for him. Rose petals floated on top of the water. It looked very inviting. He hadn’t had the luxury of a bath in a long time. In the forest his baths consisted of cold water from a bucket. This would be a nice change. As the room cleared he stepped out of his rags and into the soothing warmth of the water. He stifled a sigh; he was in pure heaven. He scrubbed his porcelain skin till it was pink and rosy. Justin settled back and closed his eyes enjoying what was left of the warm water when he heard someone enter. Justin was startled when he saw Brian. He quickly drew his legs up to shield himself.

Sunshine was even more beautiful now that he was squeaky clean. Brian felt his dick twitch as he crossed the room. He smiled at the nervous boy. “It’s only me.” He knelt by the tub. The boy was without a doubt an innocent which pleased Brian even more. He knew he wanted the boy for himself. The bigger question was, did he want him for all time. “Lean forward. I’ll wash your back.”

Justin kept his legs clutched tightly to his chest. He shuddered under Brian’s touch. He wondered why the king would bother to help him bathe when he could have sent his servants in his place. His touch was very gentle. ”Lean back, Sunshine. I’ll wash your hair.”

Brian poured the scented water over Justin’s long hair. He used a sweet smelling soap to wash the golden strands. He loved playing with Sunshine’s hair; it was so long and silky. Washing the boy’s hair relaxed Brian. Brian dried off his hands then held out the towel for Justin. Justin blushed not wanting to get out of the water to reveal his nakedness. Brian chuckled softly, “Such a princess.” He turned his head as Justin quickly got out of the water. He dried off as quickly as he could and slipped into a soft fluffy robe.

“Sunshine, would you care to have dinner with me?”

Justin nodded eagerly. His stomach rumbled to make that point clear.

“You must be starving. I bet all you lived on were nuts and berries.”

Justin slightly nodded that Brian wasn’t too far off. Brian had a tray of food brought up and set by the fire. He gestured for Sunshine to help himself. He watched the boy eat in awe while Brian picked at his own food.

“Is everything to your liking?”

Justin nodded eagerly and gave him the thumbs up and rubbed his stomach. Brian chuckled; Sunshine had a way of amusing him. He needed to find out more about this breathtaking boy.

“Do you have any family?”

Justin nodded that he did. A sad look crossed his face that Brian picked up on.

“Brothers or sisters?”

Justin held up six fingers.

“Wow, big family. I bet you’re the youngest.”

Justin stuck out his pink little tongue. Brian couldn’t help but grin.

“If you have family why were you out there all alone?”

Justin tried to convey in his expression that it was complicated.

Brian nodded. “I think I understand. How old are you?”

Justin held up ten then seven fingers. Brian nodded; that was good. He could work with that. Sunshine appeared much younger than he was. Brian noticed that the boy was getting tired and suggested that he go to bed. As Justin crawled under the covers, Brian was right there to tuck him in. As Brian leaned in to kiss him, Justin shifted away. Brian couldn’t hide the hurt from his eyes. What he saw in Justin’s eyes was confusion mixed with fear.

“Good night, Sunshine,” Brian whispered. 

Brian turned on his heel and stalked off to his own room. Justin lay there in astonished silence. He couldn’t believe that Brian wanted to kiss him. He had only been twelve when he made the forest his home and spent that time in total seclusion. So Justin was more than a bit naïve and confused. He had seen the hurt in Brian’s eyes when he wouldn’t allow him to kiss him. He didn’t like being responsible for that look. It made him feel bad. Soon Justin fell asleep in the soft warm bed.

Brian lay awake unable to sleep in his bed. He wondered if maybe he had made a terrible mistake. Perhaps Sunshine was straight, although he could swear he got a vibe and he was never wrong. Maybe Sunshine didn’t want to be with him. Possibly the boy was so young that he didn’t yet know what he wanted. Brian resolved not to get too attached till he knew for certain. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

After very little sleep Brian went down to the meeting room to conduct the affairs of state. This was the job he hated the most. He had to listen to everyone complain about their problems and he was supposed to solve them all. The people did respect Brian because he was always fair and just in his rulings. Finally he was able to escape to the courtyard where the daily sparring lessons took place. Brian grabbed up his sword eager to lose himself in the rigorous sword play. He loved the sound of metal striking metal. Gareth, his first in command and friend, couldn’t help but notice Brian’s intense mood.

“What’s bothering you, Brian?”

“Nothing, why do you ask?” Brian gritted out as he struck Gareth’s sword hard enough for them both to feel the vibrations.

“Jesus Brian, take it easy. I only asked cuz I’d like to keep my head on my shoulders. The ladies are quite fond of it.”

Brian snorted a laugh and backed off a bit. “I think I may have found my partner, the new ‘Queen’ if you will; at least I thought so.”

Gareth clapped Brian on the back. “That’s great. Some of the guys were starting to place bets to see how long it would take you. Not that I had anything to do with that.”

Brian gave him an amused look. He leaned against the stone wall and sighed. “Well, it’s not that simple. He’s seventeen and I’m not sure he knows what he wants, let alone me.”

“Talk to him.”

Brian snorted, “That’d be a one way conversation. He can’t speak plus he’s a peasant.” Brian ran his hands through his hair in frustration making it spike up. “Have I lost my bloody mind?”

“No, I’d say you’ve come to your senses. Anyone that can have this kind of effect on you has to be someone special. I think you’ll find your people will respect you more because you chose a peasant to marry instead of some royal pompous ass, no offence.”

Brian smirked, “Oh, none taken.”

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

When Justin awoke he found clothing already laid out for him. The rags that he had worn were nowhere to be found. Justin slipped on the fine silk shirt and linen pants. Both garments were of the highest quality. Justin was grateful that the castle had updated plumbing facilities. After he took care of his morning rituals he went down to the kitchens to look for some breakfast. Debbie fed him well.

“It’s nice to see someone with a hearty appetite. His royal highness is a picky eater.”

Justin smiled at that. He needed to see Brian. He was worried he had upset or angered the man. When he got Debbie’s attention he tried to use gestures to ask where Brian was. It took her a moment but she finally understood what he wanted.

“Brian is in the courtyard training with the men.”

Justin grabbed up his knitting and headed toward the courtyard. He found a nice sunny spot to sit and watch Brian as he sparred with the other men. He worked on the final sweater intently waiting for Brian to finish. Brian had long since removed his shirt. His chest gleamed with sweat. Watching Brian made his cheeks grow warm, his stomach fluttered and his pants grew uncomfortable. Justin couldn’t put a name to what he was feeling. He had never felt this way about anyone before.

Brian was aware of Justin’s presence the moment he entered the courtyard. After a particularly close call with a sword he decided to call it a day before he got hurt. He went over to the water trough and splashed some water on his chest and face to cool off then he put his shirt back on. Brian went over to where Justin was seated and held out his hand.

“Sunshine, care to join me for a walk in the gardens?”

Justin took Brian’s hand and got up. He touched Brian’s arm with a concerned look on his face. He gestured between the two of them then smiled a little.

“Are you worried I’m upset with you about last night?”

Justin nodded his head. Brian put his hand on Justin’s back and led him into the gardens where they found a bench amongst some sweet smelling rose bushes. 

“I’m not mad at you, Sunshine. In fact I’m truly sorry if I made an unwanted advance on you that you weren’t comfortable with.” Brian took the boy's hands in his. “Sunshine, I feel something for you; it’s hard to explain. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. I need to know if you have the same feelings for me.” 

Justin’s eyes grew wide and he had an overwhelmed expression on his face.

Brian whispered, “Am I mistaken. Are you straight?”

Brian saw the confusion in Justin’s eyes.

“Do you like boys or girls?”

Justin shrugged his shoulders.

“How long were you alone in that forest?”

Justin held up six fingers.

“Six weeks?”

Justin shook his head.

“Six months?”

Justin shook his head again.

Brian gasped, “Six years!”

Justin nodded his head.

“My God, six years, but that would mean you were only eleven years old.”

Brian drew the boy into an embrace and petted his silky hair. When Brian drew back he gazed into Justin’s blue, innocent eyes. 

“Can I kiss you?” Brian murmured.

Justin slowly brought his head up. His cheeks were tinged with a youthful blush and nodded slightly. Brian slowly lowered his head; their lips came together in a soft brush. They both felt the electrical charge between them. Justin gulped and lowered his eyes to the ground. Brian reached out to a nearby bush and plucked one perfectly shaped white rose, the color of Justin’s flawless skin. He tickled the boy’s cheek with the rose. Justin smiled and took the proffered flower. Justin shyly slipped his smaller hand into Brian’s larger one.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Michael retreated out of the gardens with a disgusted look on his face and stormed into the castle. What he needed was an ally on his side. He headed down the west wing where he knew he would find her. Michael knocked on the heavy wooden door till he heard, "Enter". Michael entered the chamber and quickly closed the door.

“My lady Claire, we have a problem.”

She arched a brow. “Oh we do, do we?” She rolled her eyes and waved her hand. “Well, go on then; entertain me with your latest dilemma.”

“Brian thinks he’s in love with that peasant boy. I think he plans to marry him.”

“Well, he had to marry someone.”

“That someone should be me!” Michael ranted.

Claire picked up her brush and began combing her long hair. “Well, what do you expect me to do about it?”

“We need to get rid of his little Sunshine. Then he’ll turn to his best friend for comfort and I’ll be right there waiting.”

Claire scoffed, “And why should I help you? What’s in it for me?”

Michael thought for a moment. “I’ll make sure you have Ben. Plus you get the satisfaction of seeing Brian suffer.”

Claire was also of a mind to marry. She had been trying to woo Ben to no avail. Ruining her beautiful brother’s life was just icing on the cake.

“Well, I think we’ve come to an agreement. I will make all the plans. You never were very bright and if we get caught you’ll have to face Brian’s wrath.”

Michael crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m not taking the fall alone.”

“Leave me. We must be discreet or someone shall suspect.”

@@@@@@@@

That night at dinner Justin sat next to Brian at the royal high table. Michael found himself sitting amongst the commoners fuming silently at the blonde boy that was taking his place. He should be at Brian’s side. Brian made sure Justin’s plate was piled high with a wide variety of foods. Somehow he knew the boy was starving. Justin ate heartily while Brian stuck to his small portions. Throughout the meal they kept glancing at each other. Brian’s spirits soared when Sunshine would blush and look away. During dinner a group of minstrels played their lilting music. Except there were no violins; King Kinney couldn’t stand the sound of a violin. As a sweet Irish ballad started to play Brian impulsively held out his hand to Sunshine.

“May I have this dance, Sunshine?”

Justin was hesitant but he could see how much Brian wanted to dance with him. He nodded and took Brian’s hand. Everyone parted to make way for the couple. Brian took Justin into his arms and they glided across the room. They danced as if no one were watching. They only seemed to have eyes for each other. The room was filled with a quiet buzz about the king and the mysterious little blonde that seemed to have captured his heart. Everyone was delighted that King Kinney had finally started taking an interest in someone.

Brian murmured in Sunshine’s ear, “I wish I knew your name.”

Justin tilted his head to the side and smiled. He wished he could tell Brian. He had to remind himself that it wouldn’t be much longer then he could tell Brian everything. Justin was glad that despite his better judgment he allowed Brian to take him away to his castle. While he was still trying to figure out his feelings for Brian, he did know that he did care for him very much. Brian lifted him up in his strong arms and spun him around. His lips touched Justin in a searing kiss. His people cheered and hooted as he pulled Sunshine from the room. Brian tugged him along the corridor till they were in his chamber.

Brian smiled. “I hope you didn’t mind me kissing you. I couldn’t help myself. I can’t seem to get enough of you.” Brian lightly ran his knuckles across Justin’s cheek. He didn’t think it was his imagination when he felt Sunshine lean into his touch. Brian tugged Sunshine over to his bed. He lay back on his bed watching and waiting to see what Sunshine would do next.

Justin hesitated; he nibbled on his bottom lip in indecision. Finally he sat down next to Brian. He smiled shyly at Brian then looked away. Brian pulled Sunshine up next to him. They gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed an eternity. Brian cupped Justin’s cheek softly caressing it with his thumb.

“I want you, Sunshine. I want to kiss and touch and taste you. I know you’re an innocent of the ways between two men. If you don’t like something I want you to do, stop me. Let me know in some way what you like and what you don’t.”

Justin nodded his head. He couldn’t explain it but his body always acted strongly around Brian. He wanted to explore just what that meant. Brian leaned in and kissed him softly. Justin liked the way Brian tasted; he was spicy yet sweet. When the kiss ended Brian took in the expression on the boy's face.

“Did you enjoy that?”

Justin nodded that he did. He impulsively leaned in and kissed Brian. Brian wound his arms around Sunshine’s slender waist pulling him closer. He caressed Sunshine’s hip through the fine linen pants. Slowly so as not to startle the boy he snagged the hem of Sunshine’s silk shirt. He drew it up over the boy's head revealing soft creamy pale skin. Brian dropped the shirt over the side of the bed. Justin’s cheeks burned dark pink. Justin’s eyes darted to the bedspread as Brian removed his own shirt.

Brian lifted Sunshine’s chin and smiled encouragingly at him. He took Sunshine’s hand and ran it over his chest, showing him it was ok to explore his body. Justin lightly caressed Brian’s chest on his own while Brian mimicked his movements. Justin’s mouth fell open in a silent cry of pleasure as Brian thumbed a pink taut nipple. Justin pulled Brian to him in a hug. He kissed him sweetly while stroking Brian’s back. He delighted in the skin on skin contact. Brian held the boy close to him. More than anything Justin suffered from lack of human contact. He caressed Sunshine’s back and rocked him softly in his arms. Justin nuzzled his face in Brian’s neck.

@@@@@@@@@

As the days passed Justin grew even fonder of Brian. He wasn’t sure he understood his feelings but he loved the man dearly. Justin had wandered down to the pond with his knitting, sometimes Brian could be such a distraction. He needed to keep on task. While he resumed his knitting six swans alighted one by one into the pond. He needed to stay strong and keep working. He missed his brothers so much, even though it had been so long and they always treated him like a pesky younger brother. He made a promise long ago that he would save his brothers and he would.

As the sun began to set Brian found his little blonde out by the pond, knitting as usual. He wished he knew why Sunshine felt compelled to knit, with nettles no less. Brian had to admit it was a rather strange habit. Brian settled himself down next to Sunshine. Justin smiled shyly up at Brian. His hands stilled when it became clear Brian wanted to talk to him.

“Sunshine, I need to know if you have feelings for me. I think you do but I need to be sure. Do you love me?”

Justin bit his lip in thought then he smiled brightly and nodded. He hugged Brian and placed a chaste kiss against his lips. Brian ran his fingers through Sunshine’s golden locks.

“I feel the same way, Sunshine. Do you love me enough to marry me?”

Justin’s mouth dropped open; he was so stunned. He wanted to say yes. He knew in his heart that he could be wonderfully happy with Brian for the rest of his days. Justin nodded his head vigorously that he would indeed like to be married to Brian. Brian lifted his hand and pressed a kiss to Sunshine’s hand.

“You are so special to me, little Sunshine. You don’t know how happy you’ve made me.” Brian grew serious. “Sunshine, I need you to be honest with me. I want there to be no secrets between us. Can you speak?”

Justin looked down and nodded his head slowly.

“But you choose not to.”

Justin nodded again but pointed to the last sweater. He tried to mime that when he got it done he would talk and tell Brian everything. It took a few tries but he believed he got through to Brian.

“You’re not ready to talk but you will be soon?”

Justin nodded yes vigorously, as a tear slipped down his cheek. Brian brushed the tear away then kissed Sunshine.

“Come on, Sunshine. I do believe there’s a proclamation that needs to be made.”

Hand in hand they went up to the castle. Brian bellowed for his people to gather. When he bellowed, his people came running. Brian climbed the stairs and stood on the little balcony with Sunshine by his side.

“I have an announcement to make. I’ve spent more than a year searching for that special someone to marry. I’m proud to say I’ve finally found him.” Brian wrapped his arms around Sunshine. “I’ve asked Sunshine to marry me and he has indicated to me that he would like to be my husband.”

The people of the realm cheered, happy that their king finally found a mate to wed. Michael fumed amongst the well wishers. He couldn’t stand it and shouted his displeasure. 

“He can’t even speak; you don’t know his name for Christ’s sake.” 

Brian addressed his friend coldly. “A small detail. Sunshine will talk when he’s ready, I can wait. I think I’d like to hear Sunshine speak his vows. We’ll tie the knot then. Is that all right with you, Sunshine?”

Justin nodded that it was. After all he would like to be able to actually speak to his husband.

@@@@@@@@

That very night lady Claire set her deadly plans in action. When the castle was all quiet, and settling down for the night Claire donned her hooded cloak. She stuck to the shadows and slunk past the guardsmen. When she passed the gate, she scampered off into the night. Claire went to the seediest bar, the one where mercenaries could be found. She kept her cloak drawn tight around her as she approached the roughest looking man in the place.

“I have a job for you.”

“I’m listening.”

“I need you to start a border war, something to keep my dear brother busy.”

“What is this elaborate diversion for, not that I don’t enjoy a good war.”

“To kill his intended 'bride'. Have you got a problem with that?”

“As long as you pay me I don’t care what you do.”

A heavy bag of gold exchanged hands. She wouldn’t mind seeing little Sunshine dead for the simple reason that he was more beautiful than she was. She didn’t want this sham of a marriage to take place any more than Michael did.

@@@@@@@@

Brian was in his chamber taking a bath to relax his tight muscles. He drank some ale then leaned back against the tub. He vaguely heard the door to his chamber open. A smile crossed his lips when he saw Sunshine make his way into the room. When Justin saw that Brian was taking a bath he almost fled the room. He wasn’t sure he was ready to see Brian without his clothes.

“Sunshine, don’t go. You can even join me if you like.”

Slowly Justin turned around and made his way over to the tub. He knelt down next to Brian. Brian pulled him in for a kiss. Justin had to admit that he loved Brian’s kisses.

“Come on; join me,” Brian tempted.

Justin blushed as he began to disrobe in front of Brian. Brian’s hazel eyes devoured every creamy expanse of flesh exposed. Brian’s staff was hard and nearly poking up out of the water. Justin kept his hands in front of himself. Brian found his modesty sweet and endearing, if somewhat frustrating. Brian made a vow to himself that he would not take the boys virginity till he became his husband. While he waited for that day to come, it didn’t mean they couldn’t do other things.

“You are so beautiful, Sunshine. You don’t have to hide yourself from me.”

Once Justin was in the water he uncovered himself. His member was becoming quite hard. Being so close to Brian without their clothes gave him a fluttery feeling in his stomach. Justin was nestled between Brian’s long legs. Brian grabbed up a soft cloth and began to wash Sunshine’s chest in slow, soapy circles. He playfully tweaked a nipple just to see Sunshine jump. As the cloth got lower and lower Justin’s breathing sped up. Brian stopped just above Sunshine’s pubes. Brian noticed the more aroused Sunshine was, the darker his eyes became. He was looking into two beautiful pools of liquid sapphire. 

“Can I touch you?”

Brian caressed Justin's abdomen softly, the very tips of his fingers brushed against the fluff that was between Sunshine’s legs. Justin’s eyes widened and he gulped but ever so slowly nodded his head. Brian’s hand wrapped around his member and stroked.

Brian smiled slyly, “My, you’re a big boy.”

Justin bit his lip to keep from crying out. What Brian was doing to him feel wonderful. Suddenly Brian got up out of the tub and Justin got to see him in all his naked glory. His mouth literally fell open at the sight of his future husband.

Brian smirked, “Like what you see, Sunshine?”

Brian quickly toweled himself off then held out his hand for Sunshine to take. Slowly Justin rose up out of the water. He didn’t cover himself, though with Brian looking at him hungrily he wanted to. Brian gently dried him off then led him to the huge bed. Justin got up on the bed then lay back; he wondered what Brian was going to do. Justin’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he noticed his member was leaking sticky fluid. Panther-like Brian crawled up next to Sunshine. He pulled the boy close within his arms and kissed him softly. 

“I’m not going to take your virginity till we’re married. There are other things we can do though, if you’re willing.”

Justin idly licked his lips then nodded yes. He knew that he was safe with Brian. Brian kissed him tenderly and gently, letting his tongue explore the depths of Justin’s mouth. He could tell Sunshine liked his kisses. Brian kissed his jaw and down his neck. He playfully nipped at a nipple. Sunshine was being remarkably quiet. He thought at the very least he’d get a few moans out of the blonde. It seemed to Brian that Sunshine was suppressing his passion and he wondered why. All he could elicit from the boy were shuddery breaths no louder than a whisper.

Brian worked his way down Sunshine’s pale body. He pressed Sunshine’s thighs open and lounged between them. He kissed, sucked and licked the boy’s creamy thighs which he discovered were very sensitive. He could feel Sunshine trembling with need. Slowly Brian took Sunshine within his mouth. Justin bit down on a corner of a pillow to keep from screaming. He’d never felt anything such as this. It was wonderfully agonizing. As Brian moved his mouth up and down Justin's shaft he could feel an inner pressure building rapidly. It didn’t take long for Brian to bring Sunshine off. The boy trembled as he spilled his sweet nectar. Brian’s tongue was there to greedily lap it all up.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a loud pounding on the door. Sunshine visibly jumped. Brian quickly kissed him to soothe his nerves then covered him with a heavy quilt. He strode naked over to the door and flung it open. He didn’t care that he was naked and erect. Brian seethed with anger at having been interrupted. Gareth flinched, he’d seen it all before but Brian’s death glares were legendary.

“This better be fucking good.”

“Your majesty, you’re needed at the outer lands. There appears to be a border war going on.”

“Fucking Christ!” Brian shouted. “Fuck, fine,” Brian growled. “I’ll be ready in ten minutes.” Brian slammed the door shut then hurried to get dressed. “I have to go stop a skirmish, Sunshine, but I’ll be back soon.”

Justin didn’t want Brian to go but he understood that it was necessary. Justin threw himself into Brian’s arms and hugged him tight trying to convey that he wanted him to be careful and come back to him. Brian pressed a kiss to Justin’s lips.

“I’ll be careful and I will come back. I promise you this.” Brian tucked him back into bed. “It’s early, stay here and get some sleep. I’m leaving you with my best guard. He’ll watch over you till I get back.”

Brian strode out of the room. “Gareth, you’re staying here. While I’m gone I want you to guard Sunshine with your life till I return.”

Gareth wanted to protest, but by the look in Brian’s eyes he was deadly serious. Without another word he posted himself right outside Brian’s chamber door. Brian’s horse and men were waiting for him. He leapt into the saddle and headed out. It would take a day just to reach the outer lands.

@@@@@@@@

Claire plotted and paced her room. The first step would be to get Gareth out of the way. It wouldn’t be easy. Gareth was the best guardsman and he would protect the little blonde runt. Once he was out of the way, Michael wanted to publicly accuse Sunshine of being a witch. In her opinion she thought he was going a bit over the top, but his plan did have its bright spots. First the little blonde would be tortured then he would be burned at the stake. She hoped they could accomplish it all before Brian got home. If they got caught, heads would most definitely roll.

Surprisingly it wasn’t all that difficult; Michael got Ben to take Gareth by surprise. All he had to do was promise him a sexual favor or two. Gareth didn’t know what hit him; he didn’t suspect he’d get attacked by a fellow guardsman, especially Zen Ben no less. Gareth would find himself in the dungeon, that is when he came to. Next Michael paid Darren to run around screaming his head off that Sunshine was a witch and that something must be done. Since most of Brian’s good men were with him Michael had no trouble convincing the guards to lock the boy in the dungeon till there could be a proper trial of course.

Justin was in Brian’s sitting room by the hearth knitting. Suddenly the doors crashed open scaring the daylights out of him. He dropped his knitting and backed away from the two big burly guards advancing on him. They grabbed him roughly by the arms and dragged him from the room. The people of the realm were visibly upset. After all, this was the king's intended. Though the boy was quite odd with his constant knitting, what was most peculiar was that the boy never uttered a sound. He was too quiet and that got the people to wonder.

Before he was thrown into a cell he was stripped of his fine clothes and made to wear coarse white linen. Justin curled up in the corner of his cell terrified and very frightened. He wanted Brian. He wrapped his arms around himself and began to cry silently. Justin sat in the dark amongst the musty straw that was supposed to pass for bedding. Justin just knew this all had to be some sinister plot when he noticed who was in the cell next to his own. He recognized the guard that was entrusted to keep him safe.

@@@@@@@@@

Claire sent for the lord High Sheriff Stockwell and a priest, father Vance. Once they arrived there would be a speedy trial. There was no doubt in her mind that the boy would be executed. She felt no remorse. 

@@@@@@@@@

Emmett was completely outraged at the treatment of little Sunshine. He smelled rats in the pantry. He had a feeling Michael was behind a large part of this. Emmett wished he could get a note to Brian. Now that he thought about it, there probably was no war. It was most likely an evil plot to keep Brian busy and away from the castle. Emmett grabbed up Sunshine’s basket of knitting. He knew it was important to the boy. He’d make sure he got his bundle. Emmett somehow made his way down to the dungeon unobserved. He did have to stop and blow the guard before he was let in to see the prisoner. Emmett wiped his mouth off on his shirttail then swished over to Sunshine’s cell.

“I brought you something.” 

Emmett maneuvered the basket through the bars. Justin was relieved to see all five and a half sweaters still intact.

“I know it’s nothing useful but I know it means a lot to you. Plus, it’ll give you something to take your mind off things.”

Justin hugged the basket to his chest and smiled slightly at Emmett.

“Honey, I want you to know that I believe you're innocent. Don’t worry; Brian will rescue you somehow. After all, you’re the fair princess and I do believe his majesty is smitten with you.” Emmett hated to leave Sunshine down there but he knew he must.

Justin was grateful that Emmett had brought him his knitting. He had a feeling that time was running out for him. He was so close to saving his brothers. Knowing that they could kill him at any time motivated him to work faster. After hours of knitting he urgently needed to relieve himself. His cell was bare except for the musty straw. What he wouldn’t give for even a bucket right now. He banged on the cell doors with his bruised hands to try to get the guard's attention. After several minutes he realized they weren’t going to come. When he could hold out no longer he went to a far corner of his cell, took out his member and relieved himself against the crumbling stone wall. Justin nearly cried with relief as he emptied his very full bladder. When he was done he took up his knitting once again.

When the guards did come for him he quickly hid his knitting under the straw. He couldn’t risk them taking it away from him. One guard roughly tied his hands together. He was led to the great hall where it seemed nearly everyone had gathered. There was a panel of imposing figures that were there to condemn him. He only recognized Claire, Brian’s own sister, and Michael, Brian’s so called best friend.

The lord High Sheriff Stockwell began to speak. “Do you know what you are being accused of?” 

Justin shook his head no.

“Several people have accused you of being a witch. How say you?”

Justin remained silent.

“Defend yourself boy or be condemned.” 

Justin glared at the man defiantly.

Debbie shrieked, “You fucking assholes, he can’t defend himself. He can’t speak.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

“We should devise a test then to see if the boy is a witch,” Father Vance said. “Any suggestions?”

Michael smirked with glee. “I have a test that will work. Prick his feet with a sharp needle. Even if he can’t speak, surely he’ll cry out in pain. If he doesn’t, well that’s just not human and therefore he’s a witch.”

Debbie couldn’t hold back her rage. She couldn’t believe her own son would stoop so low. “You’re dead to me, Michael Charles Novotny! How could you betray Brian like this? You’ll never have him, you worthless pile of manure.” 

“Ma, please!”

“Enough!” Father Vance shouted. “Let’s get on with the test, shall we.”

The priest approached Justin with a large needle. Justin trembled at the sight of it. He knew at all costs he must not cry out or his brothers would die. He braced himself for the pain to come. Justin held onto the low railing in front of him. He bit his lip as his feet were stabbed. Debbie and Emmett were sobbing loudly for their Sunshine. His feet were pricked over and over. His mouth dropped open in a silent scream. After the sixth stab Justin passed out and collapsed to the floor; he hadn’t made a sound.

@@@@@@@@

When Brian got to the outer lands and was in the midst of battle he sensed that something wasn’t right. There was something horribly wrong with this picture. He was fighting hired mercenaries. Brian had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that his little Sunshine was in terrible danger. Someone wanted to lure him away from his true love. When he found out whom, they would pay dearly. He fell back from the fight and ordered his men to do the same. He needed to get home as quick as he could. He needed his Sunshine in his arms.

@@@@@@@@@

When the guards came for him Justin vowed to be brave, even though he was very frightened. Amazingly they let him take his knitting basket with him. He was dragged up out of the dungeon then put on horseback. He continued to knit while they led the horse through the village towards the cross he’d be burned on. Outwardly he appeared to be calm; in reality, he was trembling inside. He was roughly pulled off the horse and led up to the cross. A guard lifted him up to stand on a little perch. Heavy chain was wrapped around his waist, securing him to the post. Justin’s basket of knitting hung limply from his arm. He looked off on the horizon. How he wished he could see Brian one last time. A tear trickled down his cheek. There was no sign of his brothers either. The last six years had been in vain. The guardsmen lit the kindling at the base of the stake. Tears streamed down Justin’s cheeks as the heat from the fire started to overwhelm him.

In the distance Brian rode as fast as he could back to the castle. When he began closing the distance he was horrified by what he saw. His true love was being burned. Then overhead six swans flew. They circled the stake but dared not get too close. Justin threw the sweaters up in the air as high as he could. Each swan snatched a sweater and put it on. One by one Justin’s brothers appeared. The villagers were astonished to see such a sight.

The witch appeared and cast a spell to conjure up a rain storm to put out the fire. She had no qualms with the littlest prince. She was actually outraged at the violence done against him. Brian rode up and without thought of his own safety used his sword to break Sunshine’s bonds and pull him from the diminishing fire up onto his horse. The witch smiled; everything was as it should be. Justin hadn’t quite finished the last sweater, one sleeve was missing. Ethan would be stuck with a swan wing for the rest of his life and that’s just what the witch had planned. Brian cradled Sunshine to his chest.

“Please be all right. I… I love you, Sunshine.”

Justin coughed; he whispered one word before he passed out. “Brian.”

Brian shot daggers at everyone in sight. As soon as he put Sunshine to bed, he would find out who was behind this malicious act and colossal fuck ups. He carried Sunshine up to his chamber and laid him on the bed. He pressed a soft kiss to his lips and promised he’d be back soon.

Brian stormed into the great hall. “Who wants to tell me why you people were barbequing my betrothed in my absence?” Brian nearly screamed. 

Debbie and Emmett ran up to Brian each falling all over the other to explain.

“Deb, you go first.”

“It was Michael. He accused Sunshine of witchcraft. Claire sent for the sheriff and a priest. They held an unfair trial and threw him in the dungeon.”

Brian visibly paled at the thought of Sunshine being treated so poorly in his absence.

“Where was Gareth when this was going on? I specifically told him to guard Sunshine with his life.”

“It wasn’t his fault. He was imprisoned too. I saw him myself,” Emmett said. “It was all a ruse; Claire was the one who hired the mercenaries.”

“Bring them to me,” Brian growled.

Michael hadn’t even tried to escape, still believing that because he was the king's best friend, Brian wouldn’t be too harsh on him. Claire wasn’t that stupid. She tried to flee but she was caught. Brian looked at her with utter disgust.

“I’d expect something like this from you Claire, but you Mikey, you disappoint me.”

“He’s not human; he’s bewitched you. Can’t you see that?”

“Enough!” Brian roared. “Now it’s my turn to pass judgment on you. My dear sweet sister Claire, you can kiss any chance of marriage goodbye. You’ll spend the rest of your days in a convent. Oh, and get a fucking clue. Ben is as gay as a prom queen.” Brian motioned for the guards to get her out of his sight. They led her away screaming and weeping.

“Mikey, you ceased being my friend a long time ago; you were an annoyance I couldn’t get rid of. Your punishment will be the harshest of all. You plotted Sunshine’s death. You had him locked up, tortured him and damn near killed him. You are hereby banned from my lands. You will be castrated and sent to Ibiza. 

Michael gasped audibly.

“That’s right. I’ll have you castrated and sent to the island of perpetual fucking, where you’ll be forced to watch but can never join in. Get this fucking sack of shit out of my sight.”

Michael blubbered and wailed but no one really felt sorry for him. Next Brian rounded up all the guards he believed were more loyal to Michael than him. He was an excellent judge of character. They were to leave his lands immediately with only the clothes on their backs. Then he was faced with six mysterious boys. Something told him he would want to hear what they had to say in private. He allowed Debbie and Emmett to stay though.

“Tell me what you know of all this.”

Eric spoke up for the group. “We are all brothers, we were under a spell.”

“You’re Sunshine’s brothers?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t tell me his real name; I wish to hear it from his lips.”

“We were turned into swans by a witch. To break the spell Sunshine, as you call him, had to make six sweaters, one for each of us. He couldn’t speak till the task was done or we would die. We are all princes; perhaps you’ve heard of our family name, Taylor.”

“Vaguely.” 

A smile crept to Brian's lips. Sunshine came from royalty; he wasn’t marrying a peasant after all. This pleased him immensely. Though, had Sunshine been a peasant, he still would have married him.

“I have one more question for you then you are free to stay here for a while. I intend to marry your little brother and make him my husband. Why did the witch put a curse on you?”

The boys shifted uneasily. “We were always trespassing on her land. She hated violin music,” Blake said and gestured to Ethan.

Brian covered up a snicker with a cough. It looked like the witch knew what she was doing. He just wished Sunshine didn’t have to go through all that he did. Thinking of Sunshine made him long to be near the boy. He’d been gone far too long. Brian ordered a hot bath and a silken robe for Sunshine. It was time he tended to his boy.

Brian went to his chamber and sat on the edge of the bed. He gazed down lovingly at his little prince. When he ran his fingers lightly through Sunshine’s hair the boy’s eyes fluttered open. Brian’s heart skipped a beat when Sunshine smiled at him. 

“You’re safe now.”

Justin tried to speak but only ended up coughing; he hadn’t used his voice in so long.

“Don’t try to speak just yet, save your voice. It can wait.” 

“Your brothers filled me in a little. I can’t believe you didn’t try to tell me you were from royalty.”

Justin shrugged; it hadn’t been important. All that mattered was getting the sweaters finished. Brian felt ill when he saw the state Sunshine’s feet were in. He called for salve and bandages immediately. He’d tend to Sunshine himself.

“This is how they tortured you?”

Justin nodded his head.

“Why?”

Justin brushed his throat and opened his mouth then mimed someone stabbing his feet.

“They were trying to get you to talk?”

Justin nodded yes.

“Jesus.”

Justin mimed more stabbing then pretended to swoon.

“They stabbed you till you fainted,” Brian whispered.

Again Justin nodded.

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t here for you.” Brian’s voice was full of emotion.

Justin sat up and pulled Brian into a hug. Deb walked in at that moment. She wheeled in a cart with a bowl of water, salve and bandages. She also had a pot of tea. Debbie left the cart and wisely backed out of the room. When the other servants were done preparing a bath they left the room as well. No one was eager to piss Brian off.

Before he got started, he gave Justin a bottle of his finest liquor. He knew the pain would be great when he started to tend to the wounded feet. Brian positioned himself on the bed then carefully placed Sunshine’s feet in his lap.

“I’ll be as gentle as I can.”

Justin bit his lip and nodded. First Brian cleansed the wounds with warm water. Brian glanced up from his work when he heard Sunshine’s pants.

“Sunshine, you don’t have to keep silent anymore. Cry out if you need to. Don’t keep it inside.”

When Brian began to apply the salve Justin let out cries of discomfort. Brian murmured soft words of comfort and love. He wrapped Sunshine’s feet quickly but expertly, relieved to finally be done with the task.

“Are you up for a bath?”

Justin was tired but he wanted to wash away the dungeon smell. He nodded his head yes.

“Let’s get these awful garments off you.”

Gently Brian undressed Sunshine. He tossed the rough garments aside; later he would burn them. Justin blushed at his nakedness. When it came to nudity he was still very shy around Brian. Brian thought it was sweet and endearing. He gently picked Sunshine up and carried him over to the tub. Brian lowered him into the tub of steaming water. Justin sighed softly; it was music to Brian’s ears. Brian set the wounded feet on the rim of the tub so the bandages wouldn’t get wet. He poured Sunshine a cup of tea and added honey to it for his throat. Brian was anxious to hear his future husband speak. Justin sipped his tea while Brian washed him till he was pink and glowing. He playfully stroked Sunshine beneath the water. It elicited an unsuppressed moan from Justin. That moan went straight to Brian’s dick.

“Lean back; let me wash your hair.”

Brian loved Sunshine’s hair, loved running his fingers through it. Brian gently lathered Sunshine’s hair with sweet smelling soap then rinsed it all out.

“Are you feeling better now?”

Justin decided to try to talk now. “Much better, thanks to your kindness.”

Brian was grinning like a fool all because Sunshine had finally spoken. He lifted Sunshine out of the water and dried him off. He helped Sunshine slip into the silken robe. Once he was settled in bed Brian joined him. Brian took hold of his hand.  
“Tell me your name.”

“I thought my brothers would have told you.”

“I told them not to; I wanted to hear you say it.”

Justin’s cheeks turned slightly pink. “I’m Justin Taylor.”

“You’ll always be my Sunshine but I think I like Justin better. We can get married now, that is if you’ll still have me. I’ll understand if you’ve changed your mind.”

“Ask me again,” Justin smiled.

“Justin Taylor, will you marry me?”

“Yes, Brian Kinney, I’ll marry you. I haven’t changed my mind. I do love you with all my heart.”

@@@@@@@@@

Brian ordered Justin to be on complete bed rest. He didn’t want Justin to be in any pain when they walked down the aisle. Since Justin came from royalty Brian thought it prudent to send a letter to Justin’s parents properly asking for his hand in marriage and to invite them to the wedding. The news that they received back was unexpected. King Taylor had died several years ago. Losing all of his sons had taken its toll on the king. Queen Jennifer gave her blessings but wasn’t willing to make the long journey. Justin took the news of his father’s death fairly hard.

Brian let Debbie and Emmett handle all the wedding arrangements with a lot of input from Justin. As Brian spent time with his future husband he soon realized that Justin was a little chatterbox. Somehow he didn’t mind one bit. He loved to hear Justin speak. His people came to adore Justin and were truly sorry for what they had almost let happen.

@@@@@@@@@

The day of their wedding was bright and beautiful. Brian and Justin were in their chamber preparing for the big day. They shared a communal bath together which was becoming a favorite activity of theirs. Their wedding suits were made of the finest Italian silk. Brian couldn’t help but run his hands over Justin’s shoulders and straighten his collar. 

“Are you nervous?”

Justin smiled. “A little. I’m also anxious to become your husband. You?”

“I feel much the same way.”

They clasped hands and started the long walk to the great hall where their marriage and Justin’s coronation as Brian’s partner would take place. The good reverend Tom Butterfield would be presiding over both ceremonies. They paused at the heavy oak doors. Justin looked up at Brian smiling brightly and squeezed his hand. The doors swung open and they started down the aisle together.

“We are gathered here today to unite these two souls. I believe Brian and Justin wanted to say their own vows.”

Brian turned to Justin. “The first time I laid eyes on you all alone in the forest, I wanted to love you and protect you. You captured my heart on that day. I pledge to you that I will love you until my dying day and beyond. I will protect you with my life.” Brian held up a heavy platinum band. “With this ring we are bound for better or worse, in good times and in bad.” Brian slipped the ring on Justin’s finger.

Justin had to blink away the tears and clear his throat before he spoke. “Brian I’m so grateful that I met you. You are the kindest, gentlest most caring man I ever met. I came into your life not speaking a word and you took me into your home and heart. It didn’t matter if I was a peasant or from royalty; you treated me with love and respect. I think the moment I fell in love with you had to be one of the many times you washed my hair in the bath.”

The crowd chuckled at that and Brian had the good grace to blush. 

Justin held up the other matching platinum band. “I pledge to you that I will love you until my dying day and beyond. I too will protect you with my life. With this ring we are bound for better and for worse, in good times and in bad.” Justin slipped the ring on Brian’s finger.

“I’m proud to announce King Brian Aiden Kinney and his partner for life Justin Allen Taylor-Kinney as the royal couple of the realm. You may kiss now.”

Brian leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Justin’s lips. What started out as a short kiss lasted for several moments. Brian brushed a stray tear from Justin’s cheek. They continued on with Justin’s coronation to make him Brian’s equal. A special crown had been made a long time ago for when Brian chose a partner. They would both reign as kings of the land. 

“Justin Allen Taylor-Kinney, in taking me as your husband you have also acknowledged the responsibility of ruling this land by my side. In the eyes of the people, the law and God, you are no longer a prince but my king. Will you rule this land with me?”

“I will.” Justin smiled radiantly.

Brian placed the smaller crown on Justin’s head. “Then so you shall.”

After the ceremonies there was a huge feast to celebrate. Justin didn’t eat as much as he usually would have. He was a bit nervous and excited about the upcoming wedding night. The minstrels played a soft ballad. Brian and Justin took to the floor and danced the first dance as life partners. Brian then made the announcement that he was going to take his leave to perform his husbandly duties. Justin blushed a deep crimson as the people cheered. They ran hand in hand up to Brian’s chamber. Before Justin could enter the chamber Brian scooped him up and carried him over the threshold. After he set Justin on his feet he quickly bolted the door to ensure they would not be disturbed. Brian could tell that Justin was a bit afraid of what would happen in the marriage bed.

“Justin, you don’t have to be afraid. I’ll be as gentle with you as I can.”

“I know you’d never hurt me. I’m just a bit nervous.”

Brian placed a soft kiss on Justin’s lips as he lifted him up onto the bed. Slowly they began to remove each other's clothes. Brian placed feather light kisses up and down Justin’s body. Soft sighs emanated from his pink lips. He arched up when Brian placed a tender kiss on the tip of his cock. Brian rolled Justin over then placed a fluffy pillow under his hips. He began at Justin’s neck and placed soft kisses down Justin’s spine and on his bottom. Justin cried out and writhed against the pillow as Brian parted his cheeks and lapped at his virgin bud. Brian laved his tight rosebud pucker till it was shiny and wet. Justin spilled his seed; he couldn’t help himself.

Brian dipped his fingers into a jar of lube. In a land where Brian Kinney reigned, of course there was lube. It was quite plentiful. He inserted one finger inside Justin, letting him feel the intrusion and the sensation of fullness. As Justin instinctively moved against him he added another finger. Justin was a very tight virgin. Brian rolled Justin over, he wanted to look into Justin’s eyes when he took his virginity. Justin shyly spread his legs for Brian. Brian rested Justin’s legs up on his shoulders. Since they were married Brian would forego using protection. Brian lined his dick up with Justin’s hole and pushed gently.

Justin’s face contorted with pain. Justin was so tight he almost embarrassed himself by cumming way too soon. He took a breath and got control.

“I know it hurts but I swear to you it does get better.”

As Justin gasped and panted Brian rubbed his stomach and stroked his dick to make him forget about the pain and discomfort he was feeling. Bit by bit Brian entered him. Somewhere along the way Justin’s body opened up and accepted Brian into him. Instinctively he pushed down till Brian was buried to the hilt. Brian ran his fingers through Justin's sweat dampened hair. They twined fingers clasping hands. Then their lips met with a soul searing kiss.

Brian began to move slowly within Justin’s tight sheath. Justin cried out with passion instead of pain. Brian got the feeling that his partner would be very vocal in bed. Brian kept his thrusts shallow and rotated his hips. When he nudged that special little spot nestled deep within Justin, he moaned loudly and raked Brian’s back with his nails. Justin’s precum was flowing freely between them. The pressure was building for them both. Brian lengthened his thrusts and picked up the pace. Justin pushed back against him all the harder and tightened his hole.

Justin began to tremble as his orgasm raced through him. He drenched his chest and the sheets around him. Then he felt delicious warmth fill him as Brian ejaculated his seed deep inside him. Brian rolled to the side so as not to crush Justin. Justin moaned in protest when Brian withdrew. It made him horny all over again when he felt Brian’s cum trickling out of him to run down his balls and thighs.

Brian pulled Justin in for a kiss. “How do you feel?”

Justin hummed a little sigh. “Wonderful, can we do that again?”

Brian smirked. “That’s my boy and entered Justin again. They made love all night long and into the wee hours of the next morning. When they fell asleep exhausted Brian was still inside Justin.

The next day much to Justin’s embarrassment Brian’s royal blue sheets were hanging from the parapet for all to see. It was after all a time honored tradition. When one married and took a virgin, the sheets were displayed the morning after as proof that a cherry had been popped.

@@@@@@@@

As Brian was king, he needed an heir. Consulting with Justin he finally found a surrogate donor by the name of Lindsay. Brian let Justin help him collect his seed for Lindsay. Nine months later they had baby Gus for their efforts.

Brian was sitting in a patch of sunlight in the nursery rocking his son. Justin had carefully set up an easel nearby to paint them. After his fingers healed from the years of knitting nettles he began to sketch, draw and even paint again. It was a passion of his, besides of course, Brian and the baby. Justin smiled at the sight of his husband and their son. He was startled when Brian spoke.

“When Gus gets a little older we should have another baby.”

Justin smiled. “Gus could have a playmate.”

“Only this time I think you should be the father.”

“Me?” Justin gasped.

“Yes you, I think I’d like to see a little fair haired child running around.”

A smile touched Justin’s lips as he pictured the image. “I think I’d like that too.”

Justin got his fair haired little boy with Daphne whom he became close friends with. Both Brian and Justin had many more children whom they loved dearly. The witch came and blessed and bestowed special gifts to each child but that’s another story. Brian and Justin lived, loved and laughed happily ever after.


End file.
